


Beat your meat and saber the feeling (this isn't smut I just wanted to pun)

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is a moody turd but well all love her don't fucking lie, Beat Saber is the tits but I'm bad at writing for it, Because I dont, Consistantly, F/F, Fluff, Gay shit you're welcome, but when are my fics anything else??, short and sweet, write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Annie hates "out."





	Beat your meat and saber the feeling (this isn't smut I just wanted to pun)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (late) BORTHDAY DANI!!! I hope you like this, and I hope you have a wonderful new year of your life!! YOu more than deserve it ~♥

“I don’t want to go out. I hate ‘out.’” Annie turned away from Mina and kept her gaze on the tv as her friend pulled at her own hair.

“Annie. Please. You need to leave from time to time--other than going to class!” she yelled as Annie opened her mouth. “It’s Mikasa’s birthday, and Sasha organized it, so you know at least there’ll be alcohol.”

She sighed and plopped down next to Annie on the couch. “I know you hate ‘out,’ but you like Mikasa, right?” She twisted a lock between her fingers and grimaced. “As much as you _can_ like someone, I guess.” She snickered at Annie’s reproachful expression.

Annie thought on that for a moment. She _did_ like Mikasa. The girl was the only one of Mina’s friends she could even begin to stand--except maybe Historia. That one was scarier than she herself and had an actual brain in her head.

She sighed and turned off the tv. “Fine,” was all she said as she walked to the door and plucked her jacket off the rack and waited for Mina to collect herself and join her.

“I can’t fucking believe that worked,” Mina said as Annie shooed her away and closed the door behind them.

“What can I say?” Annie ground out. “You have a way with words.”

They walked in silence and Mina seemed too scared to speak, lest she break whatever spell she’d cast to make a scowling Annie leave their dorm--let alone to go see other humans!

Annie watched Mina constantly side-eye her and each time made her want to turn around just a little bit more.

“Say something, god fucking damn it,” she eventually spat and Mina seemed to leave her body for a solid several seconds.

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want to annoy you into regretting this!” Mina squeaked.

 _And yet the silence aids you plenty,_ Annie thought, but somehow managed to keep her mouth shut. She’d been trying(mostly failing, but still trying) to keep a handle on her assholishness, and she knew Mina was just trying to help--she always was. She sighed and lightly punched Mina’s arm. “You’re fine, just stop being so damn nervous. I need at least one human who’s not too scared to talk to me once we’re there.”

Mina smiled quietly and snuck a hug past Annie’s defense.

Annie simply sighed again and waited for Mina to release her. “We good?”

Mina nodded happily and they turned the corner to find Mikasa’s house standing proud and waiting for them.

Annie squinted in disgust as she heard the thrumming bass of music from where they were. “If the music’s gonna be that loud it had better be damn well worth it.”

“Define ‘worth it’,” Mine requested, listening to the beat with a thoughtful expression.

“It has to not suck.”

“It’s Carly Rae Jepsen.”

“Good.”

 

They entered the house and Annie fought the urge to flee on base instinct. People had never been her forte, and there were a _lot_ of them--at least by her standards of minimalism. She’d tried time and time again to stomach humans; talking, dating, mingling with. It just never seemed to work for her. She always needed out eventually. No matter what, she would always bolt. But she still tried from time to time, and when Mina would drag her around by the hand and practically shove her into social predicaments she knew it was time to try again. But fucking hells was it hard.

She grimaced and made a beeline for the kitchen. On her way, she heard the rowdiness from the living room reach a head and she spared a glance into the crowd.

Mikasa’s brother had just horribly bombed at a level of Beat Saber and the throng had booed like the drunken morons they were. Erin slouched away from the spotlight and Mikasa herself took the headset and handles from him. She squared up to the tv and readied the next level, setting the difficulty to hard and garnering Annie’s attention enough that she leaned against the opposite wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She very much wanted to see how Ackerman handled the Beat.

Mikasa started the level and shifted the handles experimentally, getting a feel for them before strafing the first barricade, casually bisecting the first clump of beats and sidestepping the next wall without so much as a pause for thought.

 _She’s done this far more than once before,_ Annie thought. Her mind immediately went to just how good Mikasa looked while slicing each and every beat as they raced at her.

The song reached its climax and one by one Mikasa halved every last beat before ending the song in a flurry of both sabers to dispatch the last two simultaneous beats and the crowd cheered harder than they’d booed Erin as Mikasa nodded in satisfaction and removed the headset to hand it off the next in line, sitting back in her spot on the couch and catching Annie’s eyes.

Annie quickly realized she was breathing harder than Mikasa and quickly slipped into the kitchen, grabbed a flimsy cup and the closest bottle of booze, filling her cup and downing it in a loud gulp.

“I know I make all the girls thirsty, but damn,” Mikasa said from behind her and Annie clenched every cell in her body. Forcing herself to relax she slowly turned to Mikasa.

“Impressive saberplay like that would leave anyone a bit parched.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow and a slight smile danced over her lips. “I think that’s the most I’ve ever gotten out of you, Leonhardt.”

 _Don’t you dare smirk. Don’t fucking do it._ “Maybe you just never impressed me before,” Annie grumbled into her empty cup. She didn’t hear to get flustered by Miss Tall Dark and Smoking Hot. She didn’t _get_ flustered. It wasn’t the Leonhardt way--at least according to her it wasn’t.

Mikasa took in a breath before shutting her mouth several times. “Well I’m glad it was a day of firsts.” She smirked and turned away. “Come back into the main room anytime and I’ll give you another show.”

Annie truly hated when she couldn’t keep her mouth closed. “Keep me late and I’ll show you what impressive really is.” Mikasa froze and Annie immediately knew how that had sounded. “I meant with Beat Saber.”

Mikasa only winked and walked back into the living room as Ymir pulled off the headset and kissed her biceps until Historia swatted her.

 _I meant with Beat Saber, dammit,_ Annie told herself as she poured another drink.

 

It was well after midnight when the last guest stumbled out Mikasa’s front door and Eren was dragged away by an adamant Armin, followed by Jean, who rolled his eyes at Eren’s look of confusion as to why he was being taken from his home. Even Mina had dove into a bush at the first sign of Annie’s gaze lingering on Mikasa for just a touch too long.

Annie had stayed far longer than she or Mina would have bet a single cornchip on, watching as Mikasa had trounced each and every one of her guests attempts to upstage her saberplay. Annie had told herself over and over she just liked the look of awe mixed with shame as it passed over one face after the next, but she couldn’t hide from herself. Those looks were nothing compared to Mikasa back and arm muscles rippling as she sliced through beats like soft butter and how she pulled off the headset and shook out her hair in a display Annie wasn’t stubborn _enough_ to deny got her wet in a heartbeat. So she had stayed. She had stayed until it was only her and Mikasa, the latter crashing down onto the couch beside her and brushing her bangs out of her face.

“What’s on your mind, Leonhardt?” she asked, flicking the top off her bottle and enjoying several deep gulps of amber beer.

Annie stared at her throat as it bobbed and a bead of sweat traced down the column of her throat. “Nothing much,” she lied.

Mikasa turned to her and held her eyes in hers just long enough for Annie to want to either turn away or lean in for a...closer look. She did the former, clearing her throat and standing. “Mind if I take a spin on Beats? I did promise to impress.”

For a split second, a shadow of disappointment passed over Mikasa’s eyes before she sat back and casually waved her hand at the tv. “Go right ahead--and I assume what I’m about to see is the reason you stayed out of the fun this evening?”

Annie fought her urge to wink and slid the headset over her eyes. It smelled of Mikasa’s shampoo and sweat, and the shiver that ran through her whole body was undeniable and _very_ visible.

“You alright?” Mikasa asked; the lilt in her voice indicative of a smirk and Annie scowled in frustration. She would not be brought down by scent and hormones if she had but a shred of dignity left in her body.

She squared her shoulders and began the song. The beats were fast and many and her hands flew in unison and parallel, blades blades slicing in the same direction to moving independently. Annie didn’t know how she kept up with the pace and sheer number coming at her but it was only at the very end, when her arms ached and her breathing ragged, that missed her first beat, and as soon as her blade moved just too slowly, she heard Mikasa suck a breath in through her teeth and smirked, knowing her audience was well and truly enraptured. “You know,” said as she pulled the headset off and set it aside before moving to stand over Mikasa, “you look like you’ve just had far more of a workout than I.”

Mikasa swallowed audibly and looked under her brows at Annie. “You’ve played this more than I have, haven’t you?” she asked, still catching her breath. Annie was honestly stunned by her lack of composure--it was so unlike anything she’d seen from Mikasa before.

“Haven’t even touched it once in my life~” she whispered into Mikasa’s ear after leaning down to her level and felt Mikasa shiver as her breath ghosted over her flesh. She was as good as gone, and Annie decided that she didn’t mind following.

“Lies.”

“It’s called _skill,_ Ackerman.”

“It’s called sheer fucking _luck_ , Leonhardt.”

“Believe what you will,” Annie smirked and kissed Mikasa’s cheek, causing Mikasa to suck in a sudder harsh breath.

“You’re the devil,” Mikasa muttered in an awed whisper, and Annie leant back to laugh loudly.

“Now that I _won’t_ argue with.” She looked down at Mikasa through her lashes, taking in what she wouldn’t let herself before: the way her gaze bored into Annie mercilessly, but not threateningly, just intent and always searching--for what Annie did not know, but a deep, burning part of her hoped she would one day find out; her chest as it heaved--breathless or annoyed or aroused was a mystery; but what caught Annie the most was the slight blush dusting her cheeks as her hands clenched and unclenched over and over, almost like she wanted to reach out, to grasp at something she couldn’t dare to.

Annie steeled herself and reached out, brushing her fingertips over Mikasa’s hand, their eyes never moving from each other. She sucked in a quiet breath as Mikasa closed her fingers around her own and tugged her down to sit beside her.

“Are you playing with me?” Mikasa asked quietly, her gaze finally flicking away, looking anywhere but Annie.

Annie wanted to reach up and hold Mikasa’s chin, to make her look at her, so she stopped fighting herself and did, Mikasa’s eyes widening as they met Annie’s. “I thought I was,” she murmured, looking down to Mikasa’s flushed lips, running her thumb over them as Mikasa’s fingers tightened around hers. “But I fucking changed my mind.” She leaned in a kissed Mikasa, her hand moving down to fist in her shirt and pull her closer.

Mikasa gasped against her lips before surging forward, returning the kiss and pouring her affection into it as her free hand moved to the back of Annie’s head, holding them together, not that Annie could bring herself to care very much--she had Mikasa’s lips moulded firmly with her own, and nothing, absolutely nothing else mattered.

 

The morning light filtered in through Mikasa’s blinds and hit Annie square in the eye. She groaned and rubbed her face, hardly managing to clear her mind of sleep as she cracked her sore neck and looked down. Mikasa was laid out across her lap, snoring lightly as a trickle of drool escaped her parted lips.

“Gross,” Annie whispered affectionately, reaching down to comb some of Mikasa’s bangs from her face. “You’re like a really big dog. ...With really big, sexy muscles and gentle, slender hands, and tender, warm lips…” She shook her head and smiled. She didn’t believe in luck, but she could accept that she’d hit the jackpot.

Mikasa stirred and slowly opened her eyes just enough to look up at Annie. She smiled. “Good morning~”

“Morning,” Annie said, checking her phone to find it was eleven-thirty. “If only just.”

Mikasa groaned and cracked her neck, looking around her living room and groaning louder (Annie blushed at the sound) “So… my place is shit--wanna go out for breakfast?”

Out. Annie hated “out.”

“With you?” she said. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it I hope you like it please leave a comment or something I don't know writing's hard I'm tired I'm going to bed goodnight!! ~♥


End file.
